


Stay

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Hamburr, I'm bad at writing dialogue, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oh look another modern AU, let's pretend morning breath doesn't exist, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: He had never woken up next to somebody so beautiful and wanted to stay forever.





	

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"That would be nice."

And that's how Alex ended up in Aaron Burr's bed. 

He woke up the next morning and sat up, being carful to not wake Aaron. The room was well lit so it must have been at least midday. Sunlight peered in through the curtains.

He looked over at the sleeping man beside him and smiled slightly. Surprisingly, he didn't mind being in that situation. 

He knew that sleeping with Aaron probably wasn't the greatest move on his part but really, when had Alex ever been known to make the greatest choices? 

He contemplated getting up and getting dressed but decided against it. What would he do? leave? Wake Aaron up? 

He opted for just laying back down and enjoying the warm feeling of waking up next to somebody. After all, he couldn't imagine that he would find himself in a similar situation anytime soon.

Honestly, Alex felt accomplished. The Aaron Burr was naked and sleeping right next to him.

He wondered how many other people had been in his position before. He wondered if anybody else had felt the way Aaron made him feel the night before. If anybody had felt the way he was beginning to feel about Aaron.

He wondered who they were, what they were like. Did Aaron have a type? Was Alex his type?

It was most likely that he would never know the answer to those questions. It didn't matter if he did or not though, they were just a product of his curiosity.

What he really did want to know though, was would there be a next time? Would there be time for him to ask those questions when he knew he would get an honest answer? 

He knew it was pathetic to think that there would ever be something more between them. That he hadn't just been a casual fuck. That Aaron would ever share the same feelings as him.

Alex knew he had probably been reading into things too much but he couldn't help it. He had never gone home with somebody before. He had never had sex and fallen asleep in somebody's arms before. He had never woken up next to somebody so beautiful and wanted to stay forever.

The man beside him shifted in his sleep and Alex felt his heart flutter as Aaron moved closer to him, his chest pressed against Alex's back.

He immediately relaxed into the touch and let out a small sigh of contentment. 

Alex closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of Aaron's chest rising and falling. He felt safe and warm and the most comfortable he had felt in years. 

The next thing he knew, he was waking up to lips on the back of his neck and soft whispers in his ear.

"Good morning." Alex said softly. 

"Good morning, pretty boy." 

Alex felt himself melt at those words. Aaron wasn't really somebody you would expect to be really dominant during sex but the way he took control caused Alex to be putty in Aaron's hands.

Aaron placed his hand on Alex's hip and kissed the back of his shoulder lightly, making Alex shiver.

"How did you sleep?" Aaron asked casually.

"Really good actually." Alex replied.

"Good."

Aaron took his hand off of Alex's hip and Alex rolled onto his other side to face him. He cupped Alex's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was a soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds long and left Alex's lips tingling when they pulled away. 

They locked eyes for a moment and then Aaron sat up, signaling for Alex to do so as well. Aaron crossed his legs and pulled the other man into his lap, letting him wrap his legs around Aaron's waist before kissing him again, still softly but with more passion.

"Is this okay?" Aaron asked against Alex's lips.

"Yeah." He whispered.

Alex moved his arms to wrap then around Aaron's neck in order bring them closer together. 

Alex was blissful. He loved the feeling of Aaron kissing him; loved the feeling of being close to him. 

He wasn't sure if he actually liked being close to Aaron or if he just liked the touch in general but he wasn't about to think more about it. He just wanted to enjoy the moment while he could even though that wasn't really like him.

Aaron placed his hands back on Alex's slender hips and kissed him harder. Alex let out a barely audible moan as Aaron moved one of his hands down to caress his bare ass.

Aaron stopped kissing him for a moment and moved his hand back up to rest on Alex's thigh.

"Was last night good?" He asked. Alex didn't answer right away; the previous night had been amazing though.

Alex wanted to tell Aaron that he loved it; he wanted to admit that he wanted to stay so that they could have sex all the time. 

What was wanting to stay implying though? Did he want to be Aaron's boyfriend? He had barely known the guy for a day yet he felt so safe and comfortable around him. Alex considered the thought that maybe he shouldn't be trusting Aaron so quickly but dismissed it.

"It was great." He replied with a shy smile.

"Good. I'm glad." 

When Alex didn't say anything else, Aaron moved to his neck and kissed it lightly. He looked at the collection of hickeys on Alex's neck and chest from the night before and smiled to himself. He decided against making more though, and just kissed and licked.

Alex exhaled shakily, letting Aaron know he was doing a good job.

"Lay down for me?" Aaron asked.

Alex complied, climbing off of Aaron's lap and laying down on this back. Aaron got between his legs and leaned over to kiss Alex once more.

In Alex's opinion, the morning sex had been even better.

Afterwards came the time when he was likely going to be asked to leave though. He wasn't looking forward to it but he knew it was inevitable.

They were both breathing hard and laying next to each other. Aaron wasn't holding him like he did the last time.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course." Aaron said.

"Will there be a next time?" Alex asked. The question had been bothering him all morning and he needed to get it off of his chest.

"What do you mean?" 

Alex took a deep breath in.

"I just wanted to know what this meant to you?" He asked.

They both turned onto their sides to face one another. 

"What this meant to me?" 

"I feel like I'm reading into this too much," Alex started. "I like the way you make me feel and I-I really want to stay but you probably don't want me to stay."

Aaron was a bit taken aback at first but didn't hesitate to answer.

"You want to stay?" Aaron asked.

"Is that wrong?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Not at all! From the moment I saw you yesterday I wanted you to stay." He replied, face flushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Really?" 

Aaron leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Really."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with this actually, so that's a first


End file.
